All Because of Two Little Girls
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: This is a mixture of The parent Trape and It Takes Two with my own twist to it!Alice Bolton and Caitlyn Montez are trying to get there parents together not knowing that they already have meet!What will they do?
1. Trailer

**_All Because of Two Little Girls_**

**Trailer**

* * *

**Alice Anne Bolton. She was 13 years old. Her mom had just passed away. She had 4 little brothers. Lane who was 10, Nathan who was 5, and the twins Bradley and Danny who are 4 months old. Her mom died giving birth to them. She wouldn't talk to anybody all she would give to have a sister. Her father is the big Lakers star Troy Bolton.**

"_Alice time for school!" Her father yelled up the stairs._

"_Okay I'm coming." She said back to him. _

**She was a total girly girl. Her mom was so she was too. She was very polite to everyone too. It's just the way she was raised.**

**Caitlyn Nicole Montez. She was also 13 years old. Her dad had just passed away not long ago. She had 3 little brothers and 1 little sister. Aden who was 9, Bailey who was 4, and the twins David and Andy who were 6 months old. Her dad had died right before the twins were born in a car accident. Her mother was a teacher who was getting transferred to her old town Alberque, New Mexico. She was excited to be back where she was born. **

"_Caitlyn hurry up you don't want to be late on your first day of a new school." Gabriella called up to her oldest daughter. _

"_Okay I'm coming hold on." She answered back to her mother._

"_What takes you so long? You don't even dress up." Said her mother wearied out by all this._

"_I couldn't find my shoes and plus I woke up late." She answered like it was nothing_.

**Yep Caitlyn was a tomboy. She had 3 brothers they were littler then her but still. Her dad taught her everything she new. It's how it's always been. **

**What if they magically meet at school?**

"_Hi I'm Alice, what's your name?" She asks with a big grin on her face been as polite as she could be._

"_Howdy I'm Caitlyn put her there." She said back in a country accent but still very shy._

"_Do you want to be friends?"_

"_Sure I'd sure like that."_

**Within a month they new every thing about each other. Even about the others parents.**

**What if they try to get there parents together?**

"_Your mom is so awesome." Alice said with a smile on her face._

"_Your dad is pretty cool too." Said Caitlyn with the same smile on her face._

"_What if we try and get them together, then we could be like sisters." Alice told her with a huge smile on her face._

"_That's a great idea." Said Caitlyn grinning from ear to ear._

**What if there parents already knew each other?**

"_Troy, is that you?" Ask Gabriella with a shocked face._

"_Ella is that you or am I seeing things?" Ask Troy just as surprised as she was._

"_You guys know each other?" Caitlyn and Alice ask at the same time._

**What if they had a secret they were hiding from the girls?**

"_Mom what are you not telling me and Alice? I know there is something."_

"_Dad what is it you and Miss Montez are hiding?"_

**What are two 13 year olds to do?**

Find out in

**_All Because of Two Little Girls_**

* * *

_OKay so this just come to me and I want to know what yall think!!_

_So please review this story!!_

_Thank you!!_


	2. I Miss My MomDad

**All Because of Two Little Girls**

* * *

Caitlyn Montez had always thought she was different from any girl out there. Not in the mean way it's just she didn't know what it was, it was just something about her life that seemed different from everyone else. She new something was about to change she could feel it. She didn't know what but it was something.

She was sitting in her new room looking out the window at her new neighbors a little girl about her age playing with an older man that looked to be her father. It sucked considering her father had just passed away not long ago and she was still cooping with it. She didn't talk about it much. You couldn't get her to talk much she might have been a tomboy but she was still a girl too. She was very shy when she first met you.

Her mom walked into her room quietly but she didn't care she just kept looking out the window at the small girl and tall man. She didn't care about anything else right now. Nothing else mattered to her. Not right now at least. She felt helpless to this place she called the world. What was she suppose to feel like? She just lost the only man in her life to a stupid car that was going to fast. Nobody new how she felt, or so she thought.

"Sweetie I know you miss him I do too." Came her mothers' voice. She didn't know how she felt nobody did cause everyone handles everything differently. That's how it works and that's how it always will work. She wishes everyone would just leave her alone.

"No mom you don't. I could tell in your eyes you weren't in love with him and don't lie and say you were cause your eyes don't fib about it." She said in sad voice thinking about the guy she called daddy. It mad her sad just thinking about him.

"What ever you want to say but you need to get ready for supper then you can go explore your new home. Go around the neighbor hood and look around if you want to."

"Ok mom I'll be down in a little bit."

Later that day she was walking around when she saw that same man and girl only with 2 little boys and another 2 little boys only they were twins and in a stroller. They just looked so familiar to her. It was driving her crazy she had to learn more about them.

The next day was her first day on her new school for the 8th grade. She was excited but scared at the same time. She hated change but lived with it. She walked in and sat next to the same girl she saw at the house next door.

"Hi I'm Alice, what's your name?" She asks with a big grin on her face been as polite as she could be.

"Howdy I'm Caitlyn put her there." She said back in a country accent but still very shy.

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure I'd sure like that."

They sat there and ask each other questions about anything and everything. They found out that they lived next door to each other and had every period together. They became fast friends.

It was the end of the day and they were getting ready to leave they were walking but they had to wait for there little brothers. Alice littlest brother they had to get on there way home.

"So what is it like still having a mother?" Alice asks as they picked up her littlest brother and Caitlyn brother. "It must be wonderful to still have your mother."

"Same goes to you with your father." Said Caitlyn with no expression on her face considering she didn't really know how to express her feelings something she didn't really know how to talk about it.

"I love my father but my mother understood me better then anyone ever could. My dad couldn't tell you half the stuff my mom could about me." Alice had told her. It was hard to believe two people looked so much a like but weren't related or so they thought.

"Yea same with me just the other way around, my father could tell you more than my mother could." Caitlyn told her with a sad smile.

"I just wish I could still have my mother." Said Alice with a small smile and tears in her soft shinning blue eyes.

"Yea I wish I still had my father with me. I got along better with him then my mother." Caitlyn said in the same state as Alice was at this point.

Little did both girls know they still had both their mother and their father. They were just living next door to them, and not with them.

* * *

**Okay I know its short and i'm sorry!!**

**I just wanted to get it out there!!**

**Check out the trailer for my new story!!**

**Its called** _Life Changes!!_

**Its really important to me!!**

**Its not like my other stories with all good times and stuff!!**

**Its gonna have real family problems that we go through everyday!!**

**Well yall wanted this out so here it is!!**

**And for yall** _Falling In Love With A Tomboy_ **lovers as far as I know there will be a sequal!!**

**It wont be out for a while though!!**

**Anyway I got 6 reviews on this trailer so there was the first chapter!!**

**Hope you enjoyed and hope you will review!!**

**Thank you!!**

**Bye for now!!**


	3. Putting the Pieces together

**All Because of Two Little Girls**

* * *

The next day was Saturday for both the girls. They wanted to go to the others house but it was family day for both families. That was odd though. They usually never had family day.

Caitlyn was looking out her window in her room when her 4 year old sister came in there. Bailey of all them was the quietest of all the kids. She would only talk to certain people. It was just the way she was.

"Caitlyn, I miss daddy." Was all she could get out before she busted out in tears. There daddy loved all his kids, but there was just something about his girls.

"I know Bailey, I do too. So, so, so, so, much." Is what she told her little sister. She didn't know how to take this. It wasn't like her little sister to be like this. Just then, walked in her little brother, Aden.

"What's going on here?" He asks his older sister and little sister. He was the middle one of the three of them.

"Just some sister bonding time is all." Caitlyn told her little brother.

"Who was the girl with yall when you came home from school yesterday?" Bailey asks bother her older brother and sister.

"A friend I met from school. Why do you ask?" She wondered on why her smart little sister would ask something like that.

"Her laugh sounded just like momma laugh. When her birthday?" Bailey questioned her sister again.

"She said something about it being in August. I think she said August 15." She answered not getting where her sister was going with this.

"That your birthday too. That means yall are twins. All the pieces fit!" She told her sister. Yep leave it to 4 year old Bailey to figure out the problem.

"That's not possible. She lives with her dad and just lost her mom." She told them. Now she had her brother thinking too. That was not ever a good thing.

"Has she lived here all her life?" Asks her brother. Getting him in on it meant you were asking for trouble.

"Yea and before either of you ask she was born in the same year as me too." She told them then it donned on her. It was possible they could be twins. She always thought her so called father never looked anything like her. "Yall might be on to something her.'

"Of course like mom always said you get me and her together and you're asking for trouble." Aden told his big sister. It was true too. Him and Bailey thinking was never a good thing.

"Yea we figured that out a long time ago." Caitlyn told her brother with a laugh. With that they went to the living room to get ready for the big day with there mother.

--

Across the street from them Alice was doing the same thing. Getting ready to go out with her Father and brothers. She didn't really want to. How she longed for just one sister. Just then there was knock on her door.

"You may come in."

"Alice we got to ask you a question." Said her brother Lane. He was the second to oldest in the Bolton house hold. He was smart for his age but could be very loud. Nathan was like Lane smart but he was quiet for his age.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Who was that girl with you yesterday?" Nathan asks so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

"Her name is Caitlyn. Why do you ask?"

"Her laugh sounds just like dads a little bit." Said Lane with a serious face on. "How old is she and when is her birthday?"

"She is my age, 13, and her birthday is August 15. She was born the same year as me."

"Did you ever think you could be twins?" Asks Lane again for who knows how many more questions he had left in him. Nathan had done went back to his room not wanting to be in the middle of anything.

"Well know that you mention it I thought there was something familiar about her. How is this possible? Her dad just passed away and are mom just passed away."

"Last question to really see if it's true."

"What that question?"

"Was she born here?"

"Yea from what she told me."

"I'm gonna go on lime here and say yea it's true."

"That's impossible. That means daddy has been lying to us this whole time."

"No it means he's been lying to you not me." And with that said he left her in her room to think about what he had just said. What if he was right? Had her dad been lying to her this whole time? She didn't know but she was going to find out one way or another.

--

Caitlyn was sitting with her mother watching her with her little brothers'. She didn't know why but something felt weird. Her little brother and sister had gone to play on all the stuff in the park.

"Mom?" Caitlyn had asks real quietly.

"Yes honey?" She asks her right back.

"Do you ever miss dad?" She ask not knowing if she meant her real dad or her step father.

"All the time." Caitlyn could have sworn she heard her mom say both of them. She didn't know if for sure that was what she heard.

"How do you know you love someone?"

"For me it was you couldn't go a day without thinking about them."

"So you weren't in love with dad, were you?"

"No it wasn't your dad." She said quietly.

"Who was it then?"

"Troy Bolton." She said so quietly she thought she may have heard wrong.

"Who is he?"

"My high school sweet heart." Was all Caitlyn needed to hear to know that her brother and sister were right. She did have a twin sister. Which just made her smile knowing her dad wasn't really dead. He lived next door to her.

--

A couple seats down Alice and her dad were sitting on a bench watching her two brothers play while the other two sleep.

"Dad?" Alice asks nervously.

"Yes?" He asks her back.

"Do you ever miss mom?"

"Yea all the time, why?"

"I don't know it's just been hard being the only girl in the family."

"Oh I guess that's expected."

"Did you ever think about getting remarried?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I need me a mother. One with a daughter too."

"Why does she have to have a daughter?"

"Cause I want a sister." Was what she told him. He was already shocked by all the questions she was asking.

"Anymore questions?"

"A couple of more."

"And they are?"

"You weren't really in love with mom, were you?"

"To be honest no I wasn't."

"Who was she?"

"Who was who?"

"The girl you were in love with."

"Gabriella Montez was the one for me. Still is too. She was my high school sweet heart." That was all Alice needed to hear. That made her happy knowing her mom wasn't dead. Her step mom was but not her real mom. Her real mom lived next door to her. With her twin sister at that.

--

Later that day Alice ran to Caitlyn's house and rang the door bell. Gabriella was the one to answer. She really was beautiful. She saw why her dad fell in love with her.

"May I help you young lady?" She asks in a sweet voice and with a warm smile on her face.

"Yea is a Caitlyn Montez live here?"

"Yes she does. Caitlyn get down here you have a visitor. I'm her mother by the way. You can call me Gabriella." She told Alice. _I would rather call you mom_. Was all that was going through Alice head.

"Okay I'm here. Now who is here to see the great Caitlyn?" She asks. Once she saw Alice she got a big smile on her face. "Well hi Caitlyn. What brings you here to visit the great Caitlyn?" She asks with playfulness inside her voice.

"Well everyone said you were great, so I wanted to see how many great tricks you could do." She told her playing along with what she was doing.

"Cool I was gonna go over to your house anyway, I have something to tell you."

"Me too."

"Bye mom we're going to the back yard to the swings if ya need us." Caitlyn told her.

"Okay sweetie, you guys have fun."

"Yes ma'ma."

"Bye Miss Montez. It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you Alice."

Once they were outside they ran to the swings. They did the same thing and jumped for the trampoline. Yep they defiantly were sisters.

"So what is it you need to tell me?" Caitlyn ask Alice with a big smile on her face.

"How about we say it at the same time?" Alice suggested

"Okay." Said Caitlyn. "On the count of three."

"One….'

"Two…."

"Three…"

"I THINK WE"RE TWINS!!!"

* * *

**Okay I can see a lot of people for some odd reason like this story better!!**

**I don't know why but they do so I'm gonna try to update it faster then I've ever updated before!!**

**I've got 10 reviews so far so lets keep them comin!!**

**I haven't even thought of a sequal for**_ Falling In Love With A Tomboy!!_

**If you have any ideas for that let me know please!!**

**Thank for the reviews!!**

**Bye for now!!**


	4. Finding more about it out

_**All Because Of Two Little Girls**_

* * *

With in the next couple months the two girls got to know each other and there new half siblings. They all got along real good. They all wanted there parents together so bad it wasn't even funny. The girls each decided to try and get there parents to at least meet. They decided the park would maybe a good place.

"MOM!!!" Caitlyn screamed at the top of her lungs. The twins had just turned one and going all over the place.

"What dear?"

"Don't call me that and I'm going to Alice house."

"No yall spend too much time together. You need to stay home today."

"NO I have to go over there."

"Why you spend enough time with her."

"If you knew why you would understand. You don't listen to me. You never do. It's all about you, you, and you." With that she stomped outside to her best friend a.k.a her sister house.

Once she got there she knocks on the door. When she did Troy answered and saw her with tears in her eyes. "Hey what happened are you okay?" He asks her with a small smile on his face. He new she was his other daughter. He just wasn't saying anything.

"No I'm not okay. Is Alice home?" She ask him pretty much knowing the answer.

"No she's with my parents spending some time with them. The others are home though."

"Okay I'll just go home because I really need to talk to her."

"She should be home in a few minutes. If you want you can wait here." Now Troy wasn't always this way when it came to his daughters friends. Caitlyn wasn't just his daughters' friend though. She was his other daughter. She was Alice's twin sister.

"Okay thank you Mr. Bolton."

"Your welcome. You want to tell me what happened with you?"

"Me and mom got into a fight."

"Oh I use to hate that. I was always closer to my father."

"Yea it's just me and mom are not the same. Never have been. We might look a lot a like but are completely different in personality. She would rather read book while I would rather get all sweaty playing basketball. She loves makeup while I can't stand it."

"So what you're saying is you're a complete tomboy while your mom is all girly." He asks his daughter. Of course he wasn't for sure but when she said something bout basketball he new that she was his daughter.

"Yea that's exactly what I'm saying. I was so close to my dad. Well mom said he was my dad. I didn't believe her we were nothing alike."

"Yea Alice has never been close to me. It was always her mother. When she died it hit Alice real hard."

"Yea that's what she told me too."

"So do you know my mom? She uses to live here when she was bout seventeen."

"I don't know I might. What's her name?" He asks her. That was the only question he had left to know to see if she really was his daughter that he had missed all those years.

"Her name is Gabriella Montez."

"Yea I use to know her."

"Really how close were you?"

"Real close."

"It don't answer my question."

"So?"

"So?"

"Fine closer than you will ever know."

"That will have to do."

-----

Alice was visiting her grandparents. She needed to know if she really had a twin out there or if it was just misunderstanding.

"Hi grandma and grandpa." She said with a smile on her face to hide what she was trying to hide.

"Alright cut that face what do you want to know?" Her grandmother had asks her. She wasn't that good. Dang it! She needed to practice more.

"I want to know who my real mom is."

"What do you mean? Your mom just passed away." This time it was her grandfather talking.

"Come on we all know I'm not that stupid. I want the truth."

"How did you find out?" Her grandmother asks giving in to her granddaughter.

"You want the whole story?"

"Yes the whole story." Both her grandmother and grandfather said at the same time.

"Well this new family moved in next door to us. There was a mom, her two daughters, and three sons. The oldest daughter is my age, 13. We started hanging out practically were sisters. Her oldest little brother and little sister trapped her in her room saying that they thought me and her were twins. My brothers did the same thing. I ask my dad if he was in love with anybody else and he said some girl named Gabriella Montez. That's the girl who lives next door mother. She asks her mother if she was ever in love with somebody else besides 'her dad' and she said yea Troy Bolton. So we just put two and two together." Alice said all in one breathe.

"You must get your smartness from your mother. Your dad would be to dumb to figure that out." Said her grandmother with a laugh making both her and her grandfather laugh too.

"So?"

"So what?" Asks her grandfather.

"Is it true? Is my mother still alive?"

"Yes that's your mother." Said her grandmother with a smile.

"So that means I have a sister. I'm not the only girl. That just made my day."

"Yea that also means we have another granddaughter." Said her grandmother with a huge smile on her face.

"Yep hey Alice would you like to see some videos of your parents when they were young?" Asks her grandfather.

"Yes I would love too."

"Let me go get them." He said to her. While he was doing that the girls were down stairs.

"So how are Gabriella and Caitlyn doing?"

"Great Gabriella or well mom has 4 other kids."

"Oh really? How old are they and what are there names?"

"Aden who is 10, Bailey who is 5, and the twins David and Andy who are now about 1."

"Wow, so who is the father of them?"

"Some dude named Tom I think is what she said."

"Oh well she is married now?"

"She was there dad died right before the twins were born."

"That is sad. How are the kids taking it?"

"The little ones didn't really know what was going on, but considering that was the only dad Caitlyn really new it her pretty hard."

"How is she taking knowing her real dad?"

"She is excited because she doesn't really get along with our mom."

"She a tomboy?"

"Yea she is."

"That explains a lot. Gabriella is more like you. Caitlyn is more like yalls dad."

"Oh yea that does explain a lot."

"So who is ready to watch some videos?"

"ME!!!"

* * *

_** I had to get this out!!**_

_**Hope you like it and sorry its so short!!**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**Thank you!!**_

_**Bye for now!!**_


	5. Dad Knows

_**All Because of Two Little Girls**_

* * *

The next day the girls were having a sleepover at Alice's house that night. They had it there because Caitlyn and Troy got along better. They decided that they would let Troy in on there little secret that night. It was going to be very eventful.

"Okay so we tell him to night right Alice?" Caitlyn ask her younger sister by about 2 minutes.

"Yes we do this to night." Alice answered back. Out of the two they figured out Alice was the smart one.

"Just checking, okay?"

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever."

They ran off to the swing set outside.

"Okay so what exactly is our plan?" Caitlyn said to her twin very confused.

"Well were just going to go up and talk to him."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it now before the little ones get home."

"You got a point there." Alice said with a smile knowing her parents were about to be reunited.

They walked inside to there 'dads' office and sat down on a chair.

"Dad?" Said Alice.

"Yes?" He asks her back.

"We gotta talk to you."

"About what?" He asks looking up from his papers.

"My mom."

"You know everything about her. What more do you want to know?" He asked his daughter.

"No my birth mother." Alice told him.

"What do you mean? She was your birth mother." He said in confusion. He wasn't bout to back down.

"Dad you know what I'm talking about. You know she wasn't my real mom. I'm not that dumb. What I want to know is why you hid it for so long?" She said and asks him with tears in her eyes.

"We, I mean I just didn't want you to try and go searching for her." He told her forgetting that Caitlyn was in the room too.

"Troy we also know were twins." Caitlyn said to him feeling uneasy knowing that she hadn't known her real 'dad' for long.

"How did you figure this all out without me or Gabriella knowing you were up to something?" He said to them with his head in his hand.

"It was quit easy, but we can't take all the credit." Alice told her dad.

"You can't?" Troy asks them again.

"Nope her brothers and my brother and sister helped us out some." Caitlyn told him finally feeling a bit more comfortable.

"How did they help?" He asks them trying to figure out exactly what was happening.

"Well Caitlyn's sister and brother were telling her how much my smile looked like Gabriella's and Nathan and Lane were telling me how much Caitlyn's smile looked like yours." Alice said to her father.

"Okay, did anybody else help you too?" He asks them wanting to make sure he had the story right.

"Yea Grandma and Grandpa Bolton did." Caitlyn told her father.

"Oh really?" He said to them.

"Yep." They both answered at the same time.

"You and momma can finally be together." Alice said to her dad already referring Gabriella to mom.

"No, no, no that aint gonna happen girls."

"Why not?" They both ask at the same time again.

"We were over with a long time ago." He told him.

"Yea but you told me you still had feelings for her." Caitlyn said to him.

"I didn't know you were our daughter at that time either." He lied to her.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Would you two stop already?" Alice finally cut in. "Dad we all know you did know she was your daughter, you just didn't know that we new at the time." She told them both seeing both sides.

"Fine, okay you got me. But we all know that she doesn't feel the same." He told them with a sigh almost in tears.

"Yes she does. She told me so herself." Caitlyn told him with a small smile feeling sorry for her dad.

"Are you sure she wasn't talking about someone else?"

"Yep, Infact she said your name in the sentence."

"Really?" He said with hope in his eyes.

"Really, really."

"So what are we going to do?" He asks them with a bright smile.

"Well here is my plan." Said Alice to them. She whispered it to them.

"I like that plan." Troy and Caitlyn said at the same time.

"Yall are too much alike." Alice said to them with an eye roll.

"Yep." Troy and Caitlyn said at the same time before looking at each other and laughing.

* * *

**Okay so here is the fourth chapter to this story!!**

_I Hope you like it!!_

**Review please!!**

_Thank you!!_

**Bye for now!!**


	6. The Plan

_**All Because Of Two Little Girls**_

* * *

"Caitlyn were are we going?" Gabriella ask her oldest daughter trying to figure it out, "I'm tired of this blind fold can I take it off yet?"

"No mom and its a surprise I've done told you that," Caitlyn said checking her phone to make sure they were ready and everything was set.

"Fine but if its not good your going to be in trouble and you better hope its good cause yal- I mean your birthday is coming up," She said stopping herself from blowing the secrect they had kept for 13 going on 14 years.

"Trust me its good," Caitlyn told her with an evil smile on her face.

"Okay I'm trusting you with this."

"I know I know mom and by the way you kinda have no choice on that."

"That's what scares me."

_XXXXXXXXX_

"Dad is everything set?" Alice ask her dad excited to see that it was all going according to plan.

"Yes as far as I can see we have everything set," He told his daughter with a smile.

"Great that's what I wanted to hear."

"You've watched 'The Parent Trap' to much you know that?"

"Yea but its a good movie and it helped me with our plan I would never have thought I would be living the movie."

"How do you think I feel?" Troy ask his daughter with a playful frown on his face.

"I know that look now get that playful frown off your face and help me finish up," She told her father being serious.

"Just like your mother," He told her rolling his eyes.

"Thank you for the compliment just what I wanted to hear," She told him with a smile.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

About five minutes later Gabriella was up there and in front of Troy. He was taken back at how pretty she was. She had gotten very pretty over time.

"Now mom you can take off the blind fold," Caitlyn said and when she did and saw Troy her breath stopped as they looked into eachothers eyes, "Now, first off I told you I did good so I expect good, no, great birthday presents and number two me and Alice have known for a while that we were twins. We got grandpa and grandma Bolton in on it and then dad," She told her mom catching her in on what was going on with them.

"You little Caitlyn are too much like your daddy when it comes to presents and everything else," Gabriella said to her daughter laughing when she made a funny face.

"We've done been told that mom," Caitlyn said to her mother making another funny faces.

"Yea and dad has done told me about a thousand times that I'm alot like you," Alice said her shy side coming out of her. Gabriella looked at Alice and got a good look at her for the first time.

"Come here Alice," Gabriella said looking at her second oldest daughter, "Look at there I can't believe I missed out on 13 years of your life. The pictures we sent of you guys just didn't do justice on how yall really are," Gabriella said with tears in her eyes looking at both her girls together.

"Thank you umm... mom. Come on Caitlyn we have to go and let them eat," Alice said a little not to used to her birth mother yet which Gabriella understood perfectly well. After they left to watch there siblings and everything Troy and Gabriella were quite trying to figure out exactly what to talk about.

"So I hear you have kids, how old are they?" Troy ask her trying to make some small talk.

"I have three other boys and one other little girl. Aden is 9, Bailey who is 4, and twin boys David and Andy who are 6 months old," Gabriella said to him, "What about you I know you have kids Caitlyn talks about them all the time.

"Well I have four little boys. Lane who is 10, Nathen who is 5, and the twins Bradley and Danny who are 4 months old," Troy told her with a smile.

"This is so sad when we were in high school we could talk nown stop. Look at us now we can't even talk about our own kids," Gabriella said to Troy with a sad smile.

"So how bout we skip to the part were we get married?" Troy told her with a shy smile.

"What?" Gabriella ask as Troy was bending down on his knee.

"Gabriella will you marry me?" Troy ask her getting down on one knee.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you," Gabriella said to Troy with a big smile and they kissed for the first time in 13 years. They got home to a waiting 10 kids.

"So what did she say?" Was the first thing Caitlyn ask when they walked inside.

"She said yes," Troy told her with a big smile to match hers. Alice on the other hand while holding her twin brother, Bradley and Danny didn't look all that happy. Gabriella could see that and went over to her.

"Alice can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Gabriella ask her while Alice just nodded taking Gabriella upstaris with her putting the babies in there crib.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well when we were at dinner I noticed you didn't really know what to call me, so, I was wondering is something on your mind?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well when I was about your age I would do the samething your doing looking at the floor instead of the person I was talking to," Gabriella said with a smile, "If you don't want me and your dad getting married tell me and we wont."

"Don't do that this is the happiest I've ever seen him. You just don't know what its like to see your dad get married again."

"Oh yes I do. You see, when I was 7 my dad died, my mom found a new guy she liked and I was mad I thought my mom was being taken from me."

"You see with a family of 5 kids me being the only girl its hard getting dad alone. And when you do get married it then makes it 10 kids and him and Caitlyn have more in common then we do so he will spend more time with her so I'll just be left alone."

"No you won't cause me and you have more in common then me and Caitlyn. She never wants to go shopping its always basketball with her."

"I love shopping I can't stand basketball it gets tireing after a while."

"So see me and you can go shopping alot so your not all alone."

"Yea your right I guess."

"See your not all alone," Gabriella said as she was getting ready to leave.

"Yea and mom?" While hearing the word 'mom' come from her mouth made her heart fill up with joy.

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Alice, I love you too."

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Alice and Caitlyn were just about to trun 14. They right now were at there parents wedding with there 7 brothers and one sister. They needed at least one more girl in there family. Lane was 11, Nathen was 6, Bradley and Danny were a year and four months, Aden was now 10, Bailey is 5, and the twins David and Andy were a year and a half.

"I know pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride," The preacher said to them with a smile as Gabriella and Troy shared a kiss.

"Caitlyn is Troy our daddy now?" Bailey ask her older sister.

"Yes he is your daddy now," Caitlyn said smiling at the fact she had her real dad with her. Nothing and she meant nothing could top the happines she had in her now. It felt so good.

Alice was holding David and Danny while Caitlyn held Bradley and Andy. They all loved there family very much nothing could change that.

"So, mom how does it feel to finally be a Bolton like the rest of us?" Alice ask her mother. After they decided to get married they changed the other five Montez kids. Caitlyn had the Montez name too.

"It feels great I've wanted this for a long while," She said with a smile.

Troy wispered in Gabriella's ear, "It even sounds great Mrs. Gabriella Bolton."

"I love you Troy," Gabriella said to him.

"I love you too Mrs. Bolton," He said back, "And I love our kids too," Troy said to her picking up Andy and tickling him making him laugh and smile.

It was the perfect end to a perfect day. Just how Troy and Gabriella had always imagiened just not with 10 kids. They wouldn't change it for the world though.

* * *

_Okay guys I have no plan for this story any more!_

_I'm so sorry about that!_

_There is one more chapter for this story and that's it!_

_Like I said I'm so so so so sorry!_

_Well bye guys!_


	7. Were They Are Now

_**All Because Of Two Little Girls**_

* * *

**7 years later**

The girls were at the hospital. They couldn't wait to see the new bundle of joy there parents had had. Alice and Caitlyn were now 21 years old, Lane is now 18, Nathen is now 13, Bradley and Danny with David and Andy were now 8, Aden is 17, and Bailey was 12. They added two more little ones to the family. When the two sets of twins turned 4 they had another set of twins. You geussed both were girls. They added Juliet and Alex. Yep a very big family all right. They now had 7 boys and 5 girls. All in all that's 12 kids.

Alice was due to get married anytime now to a man named Dylan. He was only a year older than her. She was just like her mother one to stay low key and not really be in the way of anything. They liked it that way. It was the best. She was much more low than her twin.

Caitlyn on the other hand didn't have a boyfriend. She said she wasn't going to get married. She carried on her dream of playing pro in basketball. Yep she was one of the best of her little group she played in. She loved it so she decided she didn't need a guy to keep her happy.

Lane was the next oldest in the line. He and his girlfriend had just broke up so he wasn't with nobody at the moment. He liked it that way. For him growing up in a big family meant he could get away with alot. He did too. More than what he should get away with anyway. But he liked it that way.

The nex of the group is Aden. He was the ladies man. He had a new girlfriend every week. He just couldn't help it. He liked his life this way. Like Lane he could get away with anything he wanted too. He had snuck out the house so many times he couldn't keep count of it all.

Nathen was after him. He is at the age he is still trying to figure out what to do with his life. Yep he could never figure it out. He loved his sisters and brothers but he sometimes felt there was to many of them. When he was little it was fun because there was always someone to play with. Now it was annoying.

Bailey was after this. She was the drama queen of them all. She thought it was all about her, her, her. She hated having this many brothers and sisters. She never got any attention, so she would throw fits to make sure she was known. She still does it. Too many siblings in the house.

David was next in line considering he was a little older than his brother Andy. He was the funny one of them all. He tried to help out as much as he could. Being only 8 he couldn't do that much. He wished he could but he couldn't. He loved all his sisters and brothers and couldn't wait for the new one, or ones, he's parents wouldn't tell them.

Andy was born after David and was the lazy one of them all. He hated doing work and school and everything else there was to do in this world. Hated it, hated it, hated it. He couldn't stand it. Now there was another one of them. Great just great that means more work for him to do.

Bradley was the next one. He just didn't talk. He would hide the whole day and no one would say anything til it was time to go somewhere. He liked this way. He wouldn't talk at school either just stayed to hiself most of the time. He loved it could do what he want and not get anyone mad at him.

After him was Danny. Yep the younget son of them all. He got away with more than he should with Troy since he was littlest boy of them all. He got alot of attention which really pissed off Bailey to no end. She didn't like it. Danny surley did like it though. He could get his parents to do anything.

Juliet was the next one of them all. She didn't like having attetion so her and Bailey got along just great. She was more of the quiet type then anything. She got along more with Alice than anything. Her Alice were real close together. She loved her very oldest sister more than anything in the world.

Alex, for right now anyway, was the youngest of them all. She was a complet daddy's girl. Her Bailey didn't see eye to eye because of both of them wanting the light. Yep she was the baby so she could get her parents to do anything and everything she wanted them to do. Just the way she liked it.

They were all at the hospital waiting on there dad. Caitlyn had Alex in her hands while Alice had Juliet in hers. They were both half awake and half asleep. There dad came in, "Would you like to meet the newest members of the family?"

"So there is more than one?" Nathen ask him.

"Yea," Said there dad.

"Great just great," Andy said mad that there was more of them.

"Are there any boys?" David ask his dad just as hopeful as he could.

"You well just have to come and see," Troy told his children.

"Can't you just tell us?" Lane ask his dad.

"Nope now come on," He said to all his children.

"Wait," Said Alice making them stop, "At least how many are there?"

"Three," Her dad answered.

"How many of the three are girls?" Caitlyn ask catching on to what Alice was doing.

"Two of them," Said Troy seeing where the girls were going with it.

"That means the girls and boys are even," Bailey said seeing what was going on.

"Yea," Said Troy, "But think what I said there is three."

"So what's the last one?" Lane ask his father getting into it now.

"You will have to just come and see," He told his oldest son laughing at his exspresion.

"I hate when you do this," Lane said as all tweleve kids got in the small little room.

"Guys meet your new sisters and brother," Gabriella said as all the guys started screaming because of the boys still out doing the girls, "Abby," She said while holding her up, "Gabby," She said pointing to the little girl in Troys hands, "And little Derek," She said holding the littlest boy of them all.

"They are very cute and beautiful," Alice said looking at her littlest siblings.

"You can say that again," Caitlyn said, "Just to be sure they are the last right?"

Her parents laughed, "Oh yea they are the last or else your dad will be having the rest of them," Gabriella told her kids making them all laugh.

**10 years later**

It was now Christmas time. Caitlyn and Alice are now 31 and coming home for the holidays. Alice still lived here but Caitlyn didn't live here. She and her husband, Daniel, lived in Arkansas with there three kids. They had Tyler who was 9, Amy who is 5, and the baby, Andrew who is 2.

Alice and Dylan were on there way to Alice's parents house. They had five kids. Bella who is 9, Jack who is 5, Erin who is 3, and the twins Jesse and Max who aren't even two months old.

Lane and his wife, Jane, were coming now to he is now 29. They had two boys and a little girl on the way. Justin and Donnie were two energetic twin boys at the age of 4.

Aden who was now 28 had just got married to his girlfriend, Allie, and they had a baby girl named Hannah who had just truned one not long ago.

Nathen who was now 23 had just married his high school sweathear, Anna, and were exsecting a baby on the way.

Bailey who is now 22 just married her husband, Joey, last month. They weren't wanting kids anytime soon. They were enjoying time to there self right now.

Bradley and Danny with David and Andy were now 18. They each had a girlfriend but all four girls were spending time with there families right now so they wouldn't be there.

Juliet and Alex were now 14. They were both single having just got out of the relationships they were in not even a month ago.

The last of them all, Abby, Gabby, and Derek were now 10. They didn't really care much for anything they just stayed to there self.

All the older married girls, Bailey, Caitlyn, Alice, Anna ( Nathen's wife), Allie (Aden's wife), and Jane (Lane's wife) were sitting around the house talking about everything with Gabriella. They were having a good conversation.

"I can't believe I have 11 grandkids with two on the way," Gabriella said with a smile on her face, "You all just grew up to fast," She said to all the girls in the room.

"Yea I remember when we were like 14 and Caitlyn said she wouldn't have kids," Alice said with a laugh going back into time.

_Flashback_

_They were all sitting around the couch when Caitlyn started talking to her parents about the weirdest thing, "Mom, dad, don't expect any grandkids from me at all. I can live with out little kids going everywhere."_

_"That's ok," Gabriella said, "That's why we had more then one of you."_

_"Yep," Troy said going along with Gabriella._

_"That's okay mom," Alice said sucking up, "I'm going to have at least three kids but no twins, I can't handel more than one at a time," She said to her parents making them laugh._

_"Whatever you guys say," Said Gabriella to her oldest daughters._

_"Whatever you say," Troy said repeating his wife._

_End Flashback_

"So I can remember you say you weren't going to have twins and look were your at now," Caitlyn said not liking being picked on.

"I know oh my gosh do you remember when Lane came back home from school after meeting Jane?" Alice said laughing at the thought of it.

"Yes I do," Caitlyn said also laughing at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Lane had just got home but had the biggest smile on his face. He was 13 right now which made the girls 16. He went up to the room that his older twin sisters shared and walked on in._

_"What's with you?" Alice ask her little brother being the first one to see him come in._

_"Yea what she said," Caitlyn said to Lane._

_"I'm in love," Was all you could get out of him._

_"With who?" Ask Alice trying to figure it out._

_"The new girl, her name is Jane but man she is pretty I think were going to get married one day," He told his sisters making them laugh at his face. Just then his phone started ringing, "That's her I've gotta go."_

_End Flashback_

Just then the guys came in and each went to his wife, "What we talking about?" Joey, Bailey's husband, ask as he swooped down and gave her a kiss.

"Were going back in time with memories," Bailey told him with a smile.

"Do you remember when you and Joey met?" Alice ask her little sister, "That was so cute."

_Flashback_

_Bailey was about 14 when she met Joey. She, Alice, and Caitlyn were all hanging out having a girls day out. Joey was new to the area and was walking around to get use to his surroundings. He wasn't watching were he was going and ran right into Bailey. Right when he did they both felt a spark._

_"I'm so sorry," Joey said looking up into Bailey's eyes and stoping in his talking, "Its my falut I wasn't watching were I was going."_

_"No its ok I wasn't watching either," Bailey said dazed at his eyes. She was so caught up into him she forgot about her sisters._

_"I'm new here was wondering if you would show me around," Joey said still looking into her eyes._

_"Yea sure I'd be glad to," She told him with a smile and walking off._

_"Did she just forget about us?" Alice ask shocked but happy her sister had a little taste of love._

_"I think she did forget about us," Caitlyn said but also happy for her sister._

_End Flashback_

By now they were all laughing at meormies they were having, "What about when Nathen and Anna first met?" Bailey said laughing at the memory.

"Yea I now what your talking about. That was something else," Caitlyn said when Bailey brought it about.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice ask her two sisters.

"They were set up by yours truley," Caitlyn said to Alice with a little hand in the air.

"This should be an interesting story then," Alice seating down to hear it.

_Flashback_

_Caitlyn had been in a reading group over the summer and wanted Nathen to meet someone who was new and about his age. Nathen was around 20 and Caitlyn was around 28. She new that Anna and Nathen would hit it off if he gave it a chance._

_"No Caitlyn, not after the last time you tried to hook me up with that weird goth girl," He told her, she still didn't know what happen there one minute she was sweet and the next the girl was hitting him for stealing her an apple._

_"I'm sorry I thought Dorthy was sweet at first she seemed like you would like her I didn't think she had a mean side to her," She told him with a smile._

_"I'm still not gonna meet this girl. There's no way," He told her with a serious look._

_"Well, she will be here any minute so I need to do something because she's here to meet you," Caitlyn said to him with a frustrated look._

_"Figure it out and you better hurry it up," He said just then there was a knock on ther door so he went to answer it._

_"Hi I'm Anna you must be Nathen," Anna told him he just stoode there staring._

_"Caitlyn you said she was new right?" _

_End Flashback_

"Oh my gosh are you serious?" Alice said seated between Dylan's legs laughing. That was the funniest of them all so far.

"Yes Bailey had came downstairs just as he ask that and started laughing," Caitlyn said trying hard not to burst in laughter.

"Let's not forget about how you and Daniel met miss I'm never going to have kids," Gabriella said laughing at Caitlyn's face.

"What? No let's not go there," She told Gabriella.

"Oh yea can't forget you," Alice said laughing at her face and the meormey.

_Flashback_

_"Are you serious Alice? I told you I don't want to go out with anybody I'm good by myself," Caitlyn told her twin sister Alice._

_"That's what you say, but your eyes say a different story," Alice told her sister._

_"I don't care what my eyes say, I don't wanna meet Dylan's bestfriend," She told Alice a little mad._

_"Look Caitlyn," Alice started, "You have always ran from love scared of getting hurt I thought you were a tomboy of the family?"_

_"I am the tomboy of the family," Caitlyn said trying to protect her title of the family._

_"Then prove it a tomboy wouldn't be scared to fall for a guy," Alice said watching her sister hesitate it all, "Oh come on at least get to know the guy. He's are age 22. Give him one chance and if you don't like him then don't go out with him."_

_"Fine but only for you," Caitlyn said and walked in the shack to him and then went back to Alice, "Your right my eyes were saying a different story then my mouth."_

_End Flashback_

Everyone was laughing at Cailyn's face by now, "You should see your face right now," Alice said to her sister.

"Alright but lets not forget about Alice now," Caitlyn said making Alice stop laughing and blush.

"Aww look my baby girl is blushing," Troy said making her blush even more.

"Now its not that bad," Caitlyn said to Alice.

"Yea your right."

_Flashback_

_"I can't believe you talked me into this," Alice said to her sister. They were getting ready to go on a double date at the age of 15._

_"Come on its one date," Caitlyn said to her twin sister, "I told the guy I would go out with him but his friend is kinda shy and needs a little help and, well, so do you."_

_"Says the one who breaks up with the guy after a month."_

_"Hey that is my business."_

_"Yea right, your just a scaredy cat," Alice told her with a smirk._

_"Whatever now come on we have to go," Caitlyn said as they walked out the door and to the skating rink. Alice saw who she had for a date and about flipped out._

_"How did you mange to get Dylan the guy I've had a crush on for the past two years?" Alice ask Caitlyn with big dreamy eyes._

_"The guy I'm with is his best friend and come to find out he has a crush on you too," Caitlyn told her sister._

_"Thank you thank you a million times thank you," Alice said hugging a laughing Caitlyn._

_"Your welcome your welcome a million times your welcome," Caitlyn said back to Alice._

_End Flashback_

"Oh my gosh and to think I marry this weird guy," Alice said with a laugh.

"Yea I know I thought about that too," Caitlyn said with the same laugh.

"Hey I'm not that bad a guy," Dylan said to them with a funny smile.

"Believe what you want," Caitlyn and Alice said at the same time then started laughing.

"Hey," Bailey said getting everyone to look at her, "We left out Aden and Allie."

"Oh we did didn't we," Said Alice thinking about how they met.

"Yalls is the normal one," Said Caitlyn, "That's no fun."

"Yea I agree with Caitlyn," Alice said with Jesse in her hands while Dylan had Max in his.

"Well maybe we like normal," Said Aden with Allie laughing.

"Normal people scare me," Caitlyn said making everyone laugh then think about when Aden and Allie met each other. There's was about the only normal one.

_Flashback_

_Aden was sitting at his desk on a normal school day. He was around 16. He was talking to one of his friends when some girl he had never seen before walked by catching his eye._

_"Hi my name is Aden, What's yours?" He ask the beautiful girl in front of him._

_"Hi my name is Allison but everyone calls me Allie," She told him with a big smile and sticking her hand out._

_"Wow that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," He told her with a big grin making her blush._

_"Thank you very much," She told him with a big smile._

_"You wanna come to my house after school so we can get to know each other and I can tell you how things work around here?" He ask the blonde girl in front of him._

_"Sure I would like that very much," She told him then turned around just in time for the bell to ring for class to start._

_End Flashback_

"Yea I remember that because he came home with her later on and a big smile on his face," Bailey said smiling at the thought of it.

"Yea we sure have had some good time," Caitlyn said with Alice agreeing with her.

"Hey do you guys remember when Alex lost her first tooth?" Alice ask laughing at the thought for a thousand time that day.

"Of course that was so funny," Gabriella said to her daughters.

"Hey I was only six thank you very much," Alex said since all the kids were in the living room by now.

_Flashback_

_We are at the Bolton's house but you can hear a little girl screaming as loud as she could, "Daddy it hurts make the pain go away," Alex, one of the littlest Bolton's, said to there father._

_"Lexi I'm trying but you won't hold still long enough for me to get a look," Troy told his daughter. She was the only one of them all who couldn't handle her own teeth._

_"Okay," She said trying to be as still as she could as there dad looked at it. He went to touch it and she started screaming again, "Oww daddy that hurts don't do that."_

_"How do you expect me to get it out if I can't touch it?" He ask her with a look of frustrasion._

_"I don't know but you hurt me when you touch it," She told him with tears. Troy was looking at it very closley._

_"Oh no," He told her with a scared look._

_"What?"_

_"That looks bad you may have to get the dintecest to pull it out," He told her and while she was crying he pulled her tooth out, "Is this your tooth?"_

_"You got it but how?"_

_"I have years of practice," He told her daughter with a laugh._

_End Flashback_

"I love that one," Alice said with a laugh.

"Yea it is funny," Said Caitlyn with a smile.

"I know, wait what about when Mom and Dad told Andy about the last of us kids?" Bailey ask them with a laugh.

"I think that tops them all," Said Gabriella with a laugh too.

_Flashback_

_They were all gathered for a family meeting around the living room. Gabriella and Troy had news for there children. They were just waiting to here what it was._

_"Okay guys," Gabriella started, "Yall are going to be big brothers and sisters again," She told them with a smile._

_"Really that's great new mom," Alice said happy to hear it._

_"I'm happy too but," Said Caitlyn to her parents, "This is the last time right?"_

_"Yes it is," Said Troy but just then Andy bursted into tears, "What's wrong little man?"_

_"I don't want another baby in the house," He said to them making them laugh at him._

_"Why not Andy?" Gabriella ask him._

_"Because then it means more work," He told his parents making them laugh even harder._

_"Yay more work," David said making everyone laugh even harder then before, "What's so funny?"_

_End Flashbook_

"Oh my gosh we've had so many good times," Gabriella said to her kids and there husbands and wives.

"Yea we really have," Bailey said with a smile, "Hard to believe just yesterday it was us who were the kids now it our kids."

"Yes I know what you mean," Lane said with a smile looking at his wife then at his older twin sisters.

"Its hard to believe were all grown up now," Nathen said with a smile at the thought.

"I know guys it really is hard to think our kids now have kids, well, some of them anyway," Gabriella said to them.

"Yea what your mother said," Troy said with a laugh.

"And," Aden said, "We owe it all to..."

"Two little girls," Caitlyn and Alice said together with a smile making all of them laugh.

* * *

_Okay so this is the last chapter!_

**I thought this one would be real long because of that!**

_So here it is for you guys!_

**Hope you liked the story!**

_It isn't my best work but real close!_

**Check out my Wizards Of Waverly Place story!**

_I think its the best so far!_

**Well thanks for all the reviews on this!**

_Bye see you in another story!_


End file.
